U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,309 discloses a method for authorizing a driver to drive a vehicle. This method comprises an enrollment step consisting in entering an administrator code, then using a biometric identification system to register the driver, inside the vehicle. This method further comprises an authentication step, consisting in comparing authentication biometric data newly scanned with enrollment biometric data previously registered.
US20150217726 discloses another method, with an enrollment step consisting in entering an administrator code or scanning biometric data of a master driver, then scanning biometric data of a new driver, inside the vehicle. Again, the authentication step consists in comparing authentication biometric data newly scanned with enrollment biometric data previously registered.
US2010060412 discloses another method, with an enrollment step consisting in scanning biometric data of a new driver directly on an electronic key integrating a scanner. The authentication step consists in inserting the electronic key in a corresponding socket equipping the vehicle, then comparing authentication biometric data newly scanned inside the vehicle with enrollment biometric data previously registered in the electronic key.
WO2015119417 discloses another method, wherein biometric data are stored in a smartphone.
US2006056663 disclose another method, wherein a biometric scanner is located outside the vehicle.